Forget me
by Pumpkin bells
Summary: Ele pediu. Bella nunca aceitaria.


Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, eu já estou ocupada com Harry Potter!

Ela estava viva, mal podia acreditar; cerrou os olhos atingidos pela pá lida luz do sol que atravessava as janelas de seu quarto. Ela ainda se sentia no meio daquela floresta escura, deitada entre as folhas em putrefação. Ela ainda sentia o toque gélido em seu rosto, traçando o caminho de seu maxilar até seu queixo. Depois tomando seus lábios como poucas vezes fizera, sem cuidado, sem hesitação; deixando a tentação consumir um pouco mais de seu ser. Tão perto.

Bella levou as mãos aos lábios como se ainda pudesse sentir os de Edward tocando-os. Ainda estavam gelados. Por ter passado horas na floresta, provavelmente. Mas poderia ser porque eles quisessem torturá-la, deixar a sensação se esvair lentamente, deixando-a aos poucos enquanto destruia seu coração. Aos poucos também.

Como mesmo chegara em casa? Não se lembrava; afinal não importava, ela preferia ter ficado lá , onde sua última memória permanescia, ainda prendendo a parte que restava de sua mente. Levantou-se, procurando em sua mesa o CD gravado por Edward, com a música feita para ela. Bella ainda podia ouví-lo cantar cada nota doce daquela melodia, enquanto a abraçava esperando que seu sono viesse finalmente.

Ela sorriu. O vampiro não teria pensado em tudo, teria? Ele teria se dado ao trabalho de ir até sua casa para roubar um mísero CD? Pouco provável. Bella continuou a procurá -lo, moveu todos os papéis e retirou os inúmeros livros. Ela sentiu o desespero preso na garganta quando não viu nada além da madeira plana; nenhuma superfície circular. Bella ofegou sentindo a garganta presa e retesada, mas antes que sentisse as lágrimas caminhando pelo seu rosto começou a cantar aquela música. Ela sorriu; sabia cada nota, apesar de sua voz rouca não ser melodiosa como a de Edward, a canção estava perfeita. Terminada.

Não importava o quanto ele se esforçasse para apagar as provas terrenas de sua existência, Edward nunca poderia forçá-la a esquecer.

Bella pegou o telefone e, hesitante, discou o número do vampiro. Como ela esperava ninguém atendeu e como ela também esperava o correio de voz foi ativado. Ela fechou os olhos, suprimindo as lágrimas e ouviu sua voz, tão clara como se ele estivesse ao seu lado. Tão viva como se tudo fosse uma mentira sem graça.

Ela estava viva. E à um passo de ficar louca.  
>-X-<p>

Provavelmente, Charlie já achava que ela perdera completamente a razão . O máximo que Bella fazia, além de ir escola, era sentar em frente janela do quarto e observar o dia passar, esperando que ele viesse buscá-la. Já ela, tinha certeza de que estava louca; pois algumas vezes, sonolenta, era capaz de vê -lo entrando pela janela aberta só para dizer que não voltaria. Era terrível de ouvir, mas era a voz dele que voltava em sonho para atormentá-la.

Charlie parara de perguntar se ela estava bem, nem mesmo ele aguentava mais o sorriso falso e a resposta mentirosa. Porém ela não se importava e só continuava a cantar sua música enquanto abraçava mais os joelhos contra o peito. A reflexão sobre os momentos com o vampiro eram constantes; como ela se apaixonou tão rápido ou o motivo eram seus principais focos. Quando ela passou a depender inteiramente dele? Quando ela passou a não conseguir se recompor?

Bella levantou-se depois de passar mais de dezoito horas divagando sobre a volta dos Cullen, ou aonde eles estariam. A garota dirigiu-se até a cozinha, com vontade inédita de comer cereais, pois se lembrava claramente do sorriso dele ao vê-la comendo os floquinhos de milho com leite.

A garota esboçou um sorriso, ao pegar uma faca para abrir o novo pacote; era tão parecida com a que usara para inflingir um corte no próprio pescoço. Não havia luz do sol, como sempre em Forks, para atrapalhar e retirar a perfeição semelhante àquele dia nublado. Quando? Certamente, há pouco mais de quatro meses. Ela lembrava perfeitamente dos olhos de Edward, tão escuros e levemente desesperados; o brilho negro era de pura sede. Ela nem imaginava o que ele sentia, e nem mesmo ele sabia porque a visitara com tamanha sede. Sentia a garganta queimar como se engolisse ferro líquido.

" Edward, você está bem? " Ela perguntou, as palavars saíam tão fáceis de seus lábios. A surpresa entregue pela a leve gagueira nervosa.

" Bella..." ele sussurrou através da sensação incômoda, que desenbocava naquele nome.

"Você está ..." ela se aproximou, parando na frente do vampiro e mordendo o lábio inferior confusa. " com sede?"

" Sim." ele abaixou os olhos, culpado, sabendo que ela faria algo para acabar com seu sofrimento. Sim, queria que ela fizesse tudo por ele.

Ele afastou-se, mantendo a distância atrás da mesa, só esperando mais uma aproximação da garota, demostrando consentimento com suas intenções. " E você pretende ficar parado sofrendo?"

Ele assentiu, os olhos negros como possas de petróleo fitando o interessante piso da cozinha. Ele estava mentindo ,mas Bella não poderia dizer. Edward era um ótimo ator, consequência de seus muitos anos dedicados prática.

O vampiro esperava que a distância se perdesse naqueles pequenos pés, mas esta fora aumentada ao invés de destruída . A dona dos olhos cor de chocolate pegara uma faca na gaveta de um móvel de metal e parara enfaticamente frente da bancada de mármore fitando o vampiro com a lâmina apontada para o fino pescoço.

Ela franziu o cenho e mordeu o lábio inferior mais uma vez, esperando uma reação do garoto, que se aproximou lentamente com os olhos abertos em surpresa. Afinal, os poucos metros morreram por sua vontade.

"Bella, eu nunca faria nada para machucar você ." Edward falou pacientemente, as mãos pousando nos ombros tão pequenos e frágeis da garota tão humana e impulsiva.

"Eu sei, mas você vai se machucar" ela falou, com uma expressão indecifrável, graças à mistura de raiva e preocupação. Ela se apoiou na bancada da cozinha, procurando coragem para agir. O mármore gelado tocando a pele quente a acalmou.

"Bella." Ele murmurou, os lábios gélidos em contato com a pele abaixo da orelha da garota. Se isso era para ser um aviso ela não compreendeu, afinal só captara o arrepio que o vampiro enviara por toda sua coluna.

"Edward, se afaste." ela ordenou, mas saiu como um pedido preso em sua garganta." Eu não vou deixar que você me pare. "

Ele obedeceu, olhando-a intensamente, esperando tão ansioso quanto Bella, que por conseguinte tomou coragem e levou a lâmina a afundar em seu pescoço delicado com cuidado para não fazer um corte profundo em sua jugular.

"Você pode fazer o que quiser." ela avisou decidida, sem nenhuma gagueira. " Mas o sangue vai continuar caindo."

O vampiro não tirou os olhos de Bella, quando pegou a faca de suas mãos e lambeu os filetes vermelhos da superfície brilhante; depois a jogou no chão, deixando o barulho agudo do metal preencher o ambiente.

A garota suspirou, quando Edward segurou seus ombros e lentamente acariciou toda sua extensão até o maxilar frágil.

"Faça, Edward." ela disse, apesar de não encontrar hesitação nos olhos escuros. Ela sempre soube que a ligação que tinham não se resumia somente na linha entre a vida e morte. Bella sabia que Edward seria seu algoz, e de certa forma, lhe tiraria a vida como ela conhecia. Porém , eles criavam um laço mais forte. A humana oferecia seu sangue, o vampiro aceitava o alimento.

Edward curvou a cabeça de encontro ao sangue que escorria pelo pescoço de Bella; ofegando quando sentiu o aroma tão de perto de seus l bios. Não conseguindo mais prolongar o momento, ele primeiro tomou-lhe o sangue que caía teimosamente do corte. Bella perdeu o fôlego quando o vampiro o fez, era a sensação mais incrível de sua vida sentir a língua gélida percorrer a base de seu pescoço em uma lentidão sem fim.

A garota pousou as mãos no cabelo acobreado do Cullen e o puxou para mais perto de seu pescoço, apesar de não depositar força nenhuma no ato ele se aproximou como um imã , chegando a pressioná-la mais contra a bancada de pedra.

"Eu vou te morder." O ruivo sussurrou e Bella sabia que não era um pedido, tão pouco demandava sua aprovação. Ela sentiu as presas penetrando sua carne macia, sem resistência, alargando o corte e perfurando em um ato contido.

Ela sentiu o calor em seu rosto medida em que o barulho preenchia o silêncio, tanto das duas respirações pesadas quanto o do sangue invadindo a boca do vampiro. Bella prendeu um gemido entre seus lábios enquanto sentia Edward sorver seu sangue até ficar satisfeito. Ela sentiu suas pernas falharem devido à sensação e à hemorragia.

Fora há quanto tempo? Ela ainda se lembrava, apesar do tom claro que a mandara esquecê-lo. Apertou o cabo prateado da faca na esperança que aquilo lhe desse algum conforto, mas só sentiu um leve formigamento no local onde ele mordera, que voltara somente para retomar uma tortura inacabada. Bella colocou instintivamente os dedos no local.

E mais uma vez constatou que o precipício da loucura estava sua frente, chamando-a com a voz doce e pausada de Edward Cullen.  
>-X-<p>

Ela se revirou na cama, puxando o lençol contra o corpo e batendo a cabeça furiosamente contra o travesseiro. Não conseguia dormir de novo. Desde que ele fora embora não havia mais melodias e canções de ninar. Não havia mais sono também.

Bella sentia tanta falta das conversas com Edward, não parecia que há quatro meses estava sem ele. A garota fechou os olhos castanhos, esperando se lembrar ou sonhar com alguma memória.

"Será que não tem relação com sua vida como humano?" ela divagou entre os braços pálidos do vampiro, apoiando sua cabeça na blusa branca, em algum momento há menos de meio ano. " Meu cheiro." se explicou em um murmúrio.

"Talvez." ele respondeu surpreso, abaixando os olhos de tonalidade avermelhada como um tijolo, que se mostrara o substituto do dourado." Não me lembro, talvez eu gostasse de torta de morango com chantilly. Eu tenho a lembrança de comer tortas com a minha mãe."

Ele sorriu. Ela se derreteu.

"Jura?" a garota levantou o rosto, parando os lábios a poucos centímetros dos do vampiro, que pareceu tentado como sempre.

"Sim, eu juro." respondeu baixo, com o tom um pouco desesperado, mas ainda assim sorrindo.

O vampiro desviou o olhar para o ombro descoberto daquele ser de vida curta ao alcance de sua boca. Ele se debruçou e começou a morder gentilmente seu ombro como se estivesse provando-a.

"Eu sei que sou melhor que um morango, Edward." ela dise sorrindo ao mesmo tempo em que revirava os olhos cor de chocolate.

" Sim." disse, cobrindo o caminho até seu rosto com beijos."Não se preocupe, sem ciúme de morangos, por favor."

"Eu prometo." Bella virou o rosto no momento em que ele iria beijar o canto de sua boca, fazendo com que o vampiro a beijasse apaixonadamente. Sem perder tempo ela entreabriu os lábios para aprofundar o beijo, apesar de esperar que Edward a rejeitasse com um tom reprovador.

Mas não aconteceu, para sua surpresa eufórica ele percorreu sua boca quente enquanto se inclinou sobre seu corpo tão menor do que o dele. Edward o fez com muito cuidado com medo de que seu peso fosse demais para humana; com medo de que ela quebrasse ,mas ainda assim continuou a corresponder seu beijo.

Bella segurou o pescoço gelado de seu companheiro e prendeu um leve gemido de dor, quando Edward mordeu seu lábio inferior com delicadeza; deixando-os mais escuros enquanto escorria o alimento preferido de um vampiro. O Cullen segurou o queixo femino entre seus dedos e limpou o sangue que o tingia. Bella passava os dedos pelos fios de cobre, enquanto ele parecia absorto em sua diversão. Ou janta.

"Edward, espere." no mesmo momento em que a sentença deixou seu lábios, ele se afastou levemente, jogando seu peso na cama de forma casual, como se fosse um garoto normal -e incrivelmente bonito- na cama da namorada escondido sem o conhecimento de ninguém, senão dos dois.

Bella passou o dedo indicador na prória ferida que ainda manchava seu rosto de vermelho e o estendeu na frente do vampiro.

"Lambe." Pediu corando.

Ele sorriu torto e n em cogitou o pensamento de recusar. Bella pôde sentir suas presas afiadas, quando ele o fez; sentiu também a respiração pesada, quando ele segurou seu pulso pálido e o mordeu sem misericórdia ou paciência.

A dor era muito suportável se comparada com a sensação de prazer que a preenchia quando ele afundava os caninos em seu corpo, fitando a com um olhar que se tornava cada vez mais vermelho e viciado. Um olhar que impusera medo e ao mesmo tempo paixão.

Ela voltou a beijá-lo, quando ele terminou de sorver seu sangue.

Ela sorriu, não sabendo se fora há quatro meses ou há dois segundos.  
>-X-<p>

Bella segurou o livro com mais força, as páginas delicadas amaçando em contato com seus dedos. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao ler mais uma vez a frase que tanto os resumia. Ela se ajeitou mais uma vez na cadeira frente da sua mesa como se as palavras pudessem desequilibrá-la.

"Você não é um monstro."

A garota lia, mas era como se as murmurasse mais uma vez. Para ele.

Deixou os orbes castanhos se fecharem para reviver o momento.

Não acontecera em seu quarto, ela sabia, fora tudo no próprio quarto do Cullen. No arrumado, porém levemente entulhado quarto de Edward, que deitara Bella no espaçoso sofá negro.

Os olhos se encontravam em uma conversa até então desenvolvida pelo silêncio. Foram as palavras dele que o quebrou.

"Esse curativo não engana ninguém." falou enquanto retirava a pequena gase daquele que era seu pescoço preferido.

"Engana humanos." Bella respondeu, terminando sua sentença com um sorriso.

"Humanos são muito bobos." Edward revirou os olhos cor de tijolo."Eles não notam nada."

"Edward!" a garota tentara parecer indignada, mas não conseguia deixar de falar o nome do vampiro com certa doçura, este começou a roçar os lábios nos dois pequenos furos mal cicatrizados feitos por suas presas na base do pescoço.

"Sim?"

Bella sentiu o leve arquear que quebrava seus lábios em um ato tão dele.

"Agora não." ela murmurou afastando o rosto do vampiro, com uma delicadeza permeada de receio, não conseguindo manter os olhos fixos nos do vampiro, que por conseguinte suspirou escondendo-os.

" Porque eu sou um monstro?" Ele perguntou ainda escondendo seu olhar por detrás das pálpebras tão alvas.

"Você não é um monstro." ela sussurou, contendo o impulso de se levantar e começar aquela briga mais uma vez.

"Aceite, eu sou." Edward ainda enontrava-se inclinado sobre o corpo da mortal, bastando um momento para que voltasse a se alimentar.

"Edward, essa sua crise existencial já deveria estar terminada há um século!" Bella disse seca, enquanto ele passeava os dedos pelo seu cabelo castanho." Você só é diferente."

Ele a observou, a testa pequena atravessada pelas marcas de sua expressão, o cenho franzido. Mais uma vez um sorriso cruzou seus lábios.

"Como se isso fizesse a mínima diferença."ele revirou os olhos.

"Eu só queria que você parasse por causa das pessoas na sua casa."

Ele se curvou em sua direção, parando a boca a centímetros da dela.

" Mesmo?" perguntou sério, arqueando uma sobrancelha; porém queria rir da maneira teimosa dela considerar os Cullen 'pessoas'.

"Não sei se elas se incodam..."

Bella sentiu a vergonha invadindo seu rosto, a vermelhidão deixando suas bochechas quentes e mais tentadoras; mas não disse nada quando Edward mais uma vez aproximou as presas perigosamente de sua carne.

"Acho que ninguém fica prestando muita atenção nisso." disse pressionando seu sorriso contra o pescoço de Bella. Logo depois, ela pôde sentir mais uma vez seu pescoço ser perfurado pelo vampiro, ter o sangue sorvido.

E ela esperara tanto por isso.

-X-

Jacob rolou os olhos escuros com uma impaciência fingida, estendeu a mão até Bella que tropeçara no pequeno degrau antes da garagem em La Push." Como você consegue ser tão distraída?"

" Eu não faço de propósito." Bella respondeu, aceitando a mão bronzeada de seu amigo. Com facilidade ele a colocou de pé , era quase como o esforço que Edward fazia para mover o que desejava. A garota se assustou um pouco,permanescendo imóvel a poucos centímetros do rosto de Jacob.

"Sei." ele revirou os olhos mais uma vez; eles tinham um tom negro que lembravam os de Edward quando este ficava com sede; pricipalmente em momentos que Jake os revirava. E era a que as semelhanças acabavam; o vampiro possuía uma face perfeita, as sobrancelhas faziam um arquear perfeito, o olhar era intenso e atraente e perfeito. Já o humano segurava uma expressão sempre franzida e procupada; os olhos pedindo constantemente, como um cachorro.

Os dois sentaram-se no chão do cômodo, levemente mais escuro do que o ambiente exterior e entulhado de carcaças, peças de automóveis e motores de moto." Então, hoje ser que vou finalmente ser útil?" A garota indagou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Dificilmente!" Jacob riu; não era como a risada baixa e perfeita do vampiro, era rouca e pouco discreta." Eu pretendo ajustar os pistôes ainda hoje."

Ela o acompanhou, apesar de não estar de bom humor desde que se lembrava. Sem pensar muito, Jacob ligou o rádio ao seu lado.

Bella não sabia o nome daquela m sica. Bella não sabia qual seria a palavra seguinte.

Era como se ele estivesse ali prestando atenção na harmonia e no compasso. Disso ela sabia.

"Você toca algum instrumento, Jake?" perguntou, fingindo pouco interesse, apoiando o queixo na palma da mão.

"Não, eu me ocupo demais com as motos que as garotas me pedem para consertar." o garoto lhe deu um meio sorriso irônico enquanto preparava o motor que consertaria.

"Sei." Bella cerrou os orbes.

"Você acha legal? Gosta de música?"

"Não muito."

Não era mentira, afinal. Ela amava Edward e ela gostava de música dele. Amava quando ele tocava, a maneira como se curvava ligeiramente quando criava uma melodia ao piano, os dedos ágeis percorrendo as teclas e o orgulho extampado nos lábios quando não errava uma nota sequer. Não, ela não amava a música.

Bella sempre fora pouco coordenada, fato que dificultava o apredizado de qualquer atividade que requerisse destreza manual. Entretanto, uma vez Edward tocara com ela.

"Agora, a tecla esquerda." ele indicara, pousando o dedo de Bella no local que completava a música com perfeição."Viu? Agora você já sabe tocar sua canção de ninar."

O vampiro sorrira largo, deixando até mesmo suas presas mostra.

"Eu já esqueci todas as outras notas." Disse, com um sorriso tentando quebrar a resistência de seu rosto.

"Eu posso te ensinar com mais paciência." O vampiro desviou seu olhar avermelhado, para que este encontrasse os orbes amendoados da humana.

"Claro que pode, Edward." Ela deixou os lábios moldarem um sorriso em seu rosto enquanto o vampiro deixava seus dedos correrem pelas mãos receosas da humana.

" Saiba que eu não estava me referindo música, Bella." O vampiro arqueou uma única sobrancelha com superioridade, se contendo para não revirar os orbes.

"Jura?" Bella mordeu os lábios, estava quase nervosa." O que mais você gostaria de me ensinar?"

As palavras saíram provocativas, como um desafio chamado desejo. O vampiro levou as mãos ao cabelo castanho da jovem, deixando-o escorrer por entre seus dedos.

"Acho que você vai querer subir para o meu quarto para saber a resposta." Seu sorriso deixava seu semblante tranquilo, porém sua respiração era pesada." Mas agora eu estou com fome."

Bella o encarou levemente surpeendida, mas mesmo assim puxou seu cabelo para um lado s de seus ombros, oferecendo-lhe o pescoço.

"Sirva-se." ela brincou, deixando a ironia escapar de seus lábios que sabiam como tentá-lo.

"Claro."

Edward curvou- se deixando seus orbes que irradiavam desejo pousarem na pele tão branca onde ele sempre cravava suas presas. Perfurou-a com delicadeza, apesar da fome ter inebriado sua mente de uma maneira que somente era possível para um vampiro viciado. Por sua vez, Bella sentiu qual era o tamanho de sua fome, pois seu sangue era sorvido com grande rapidez e desperdiçado pela pressa.

Do piano só se lembraram, quando houve a necessidade de limpar suas teclas marmóreas manchadas de vermelho sangue.

-X-

N/A: Oi ! Essa uma one shot que demorou demais para ficar pronta e surgiu exclusivamente da minha vontade de um Edward efetivamente vampiro. Entretanto, a Bella acabou passiva demais...  
>Enfim, espero que gostem! De qualquer jeito, cada palavra dessa fic dedicada às fãs que esperavam menos crises existenciais e mais mordidas em Twilight! Assim como eu.<p> 


End file.
